Holding Out For A Hero
by Rama Pi
Summary: InuSan Songfic. Sango is sick of that pervert running away with others. Everyone around her will live happily ever after. So she’s going to give it till sunrise and if no one comes she’s taking her life. Rated just in case


**Holding Out For A Hero**

**By: Kitsune Bi123**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. Holding Out For A Hero is by Bonnie Tyler and isn't mine either

Sango gazed out the window. The night was blissfully unaware of her torment. She looked silently around the tiny abandoned storage hut and then down at the blade in her hand. Would she be able to do it?

_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?  
Where's the great white Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need_

She lay down on her futon and looked wistfully at the ceiling. They wouldn't miss her. Inuyasha was strong enough to take her place. Right?

She nodded to herself. Besides it just wasn't worth waiting up for the pervert that she'd pledged her life to only days before. She frowned and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

She remembered him, chasing skirts and asking others to bear his child. Even after his curse was gone and he was dedicated to marry her. 'He'll never change.'

She closed her eyes and hoped to get some calming sleep before she went through with it. But even her dreams were haunted by the perfect man she wanted but couldn't have.

_(chorus)  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life _

She saw, in her dreams, a man. He was blurred terribly at first and all she could make out was his white hair and brilliant clothes. Slowly he came into enough focus for her to see he was fighting. Battling with a sword and screaming out his love for her, as she watched. She longed to get up and help, but found she couldn't.

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasies  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet

Her eyes jerked open and she stared in anguish at the air where the man had been. She stood and again looked into the cold, uncaring night. Slowly she reached up and her finger tips touched the surface of the glass.

Immediately images flashed through her head of someone coming. It was the someone from her dream. But unless he was perfect she wouldn't take him.

(chorus)

_  
In the mountains neath the heavens above  
Out where the lightning strikes the sea  
I can swear that there's someone somewhere watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
and the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood _

Her eyes widened. Someone was coming. Someone was coming to save her and help her survive her own inner torment. Tears filled her eyes with happiness, but then she looked out the window and saw the first rays of dawn just beginning to show over the horizon. He wouldn't make it.

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life

She began to sob as she watched the sun come. He wouldn't make it. There was no way. She stared for just a moment at the rising light, then closed her eyes and pressed the knife into her chest.

Suddenly there was a bang as the door swung open and she felt a cool, smooth hand on her. She waited for the other hand to touch her back side, but it didn't come. Her eyes opened.

He was watching her; the man from her dream. His golden eyes questioning and his lips slightly pursed.

"Inuyasha..." she breathed. "You came." And they kissed gently in the coming morning light.

Kitsune Bi123: WAH! I hope you like it! R&R please!


End file.
